1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to multimedia communication.
2. Background Art
Currently, multiple protocols for the transfer of objects or media object such as audio, video, images and text are in use, one of them being the media transfer protocol (MTP). MTP is an extension of the industry standard picture transfer protocol (PTP). The media transfer protocol was created as an extension to the picture transfer protocol specifically for media devices and includes various provisions for digital rights management (DRM).
Current protocols may use digital rights management (DRM) and electronic license management technologies for home video, music, consumer and enterprise software markets. Motion picture studios, cable and satellite TV operators, consumer electronics companies and personal computer manufacturers use DRM technologies to prevent the unauthorized duplication, reception or use of copyrighted video materials.
However, current protocols such as MTP do not provide for exchange of media player management, firmware management, DRM management, security management of media objects and DRM licenses, system and device information management, device property management and efficient connections between an initiator and a responder.
Methods and systems are needed to overcome the above mentioned deficiencies.
The present invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers indicate identical or functionally similar elements. Additionally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.